Stranges ways
by CrystalAquaBlade
Summary: Albel and Nel, its not the best fic out there. Full of weird and stupid stuff.Read on your spare time.


Disclaimer: SO3 is not mine.

Alnel paring.

Summery: Nel is captured in a mission in Airyglyph. She is now a prisoner and is under to care of Albel Nox, well he help or break her.

Don't own SO3. Nel and Albel. I think they are a very cute couple other then Fayt are course. This is a strange story, please don't flame me...

Yes, I like Sophia, Sakura, and Henrietta. And nothing you say can make them suck.

My first fic, it is weird so I don't mean to affect anyone. I'm sorry.

Nel was capture; Nel Zelpher was in the hands of the enemy. (How can I be so careless?) As they reached to the castle. Mean while Albel Nox was cooking...Well something. "Sir Albel, were dying. I beg of you to stop." Albel, who was wearing a gas mask because the smell was so horrible. "Shut it worm, you will eat this food tonight!" Peppita was in the main dish, yes she's the soup. "Albel was feeding then the annoying girl. "Albel Vox enters unaffected by the smell and the dark gloomy aura that full the room. "What is it worm! I'm trying to cook here!"

"I'm hope you're not planning to eat that." "Heavens no, these are for my men." "Dear God." Nel collapse, she couldn't handle the smell any longer. Albel, looking surprise (through it hard to see him with that mask on.) "What's that? A Crimson Blade?"

"Yes." Vox said. "She's are prisoner and will be treated as one. Maybe your cooking will make her talk."

"Look what you done to her!" Cried the surviving soldier. "She's beaten, blue and twisting!" Then finally died. "Well." Said Vox. "I'm taking her to the inquisitor; his never ending crying will make her talk. If that doesn't work his love for dolls and kittens or the fact he loves watching soap misery channels or talking about it. No prisoner was strong enough to handle it. Also he can be a normal inquisitor, his battening always hurt." "Wait! Nox said "Let me take her." "Fine!" Dropping Nel and leaving her to Albel. He picks her up, amazes that this women is so soft. He places her on his bed. Taking a good look at his this woman. (She is beautiful.) He thought to himself. Her crimson hair fell against her face, as he recalls she had lovely green eyes and pure silky skin. Her body was well mature and clothes that were sexy not sluttish. She had class and he like that plus those marks around her body made her more wonderful. She was bruised and beaten. (Damn Vox! He doesn't know how to treat a woman. No wonder why his man left him.) As he started to care for her wounds. She was going to be his, yes she was.

Nel has woken up, realizing this was not her room, her kingdom. This means her a little scare knowing she was in a room instead of a dungeon. It was comfortable. She looks around to see the nice luscious room, then felt a Voodoo doll of Vox next to her. "Awake my kitten." That voice it was Albel. "Albel Nox!" She said in surprise. It was Albel the Wicked, their was no escaping now he could kill her very second. "What do you what form me?' "Oh nothing. Just to ask why an Aquaria spy is here." Then she notice her wounds were treated and was also wearing a nice velvet dress. She was change. "You pig!" He grinned. "What choice do I have? You hurt, your clothes were dirty. I was just being a gentle man kitten." He turns to her. "What is your name?" "I won't say." She snapped back "Fine, kitten it is."

"Urrgh! Fine, it's Nel Zelpher."

Any thing was better then kitten. Kittens were so...so fluffy. And being fluffy wasn't her thing.

Disclaimer: Don't own SO3. Nel and Albel. I think they are a very cute couple other then Fayt are course. This is a strange story, please don't flame me...

Yes, I like Sophia, Sakura, and Henrietta. And nothing you say can make them suck.

"Nel want a lovely name." Said Albel the wicked, twisted and every cruel word know to man.

"Nel, how about Lum for dinner?" "No." "Fine I'll give you something else." Meanwhile...

Farleen in a deep voice, deep, deep voice. "Lady Nel is kidnap." Tynave "We must save her!" Back to Airygiyph. Nel stare at Albel, he was truly gallant, handsome but he was no gentlemen for he had a furor temper. She is at the hands of a monster. "What are you planning to do to me?" "Plan? I'll do as I please. Sorry Nel, you're going to have to guess."

She had no idea want to do, their was no escaping from him. It was too cold, she had no weapons and that dress didn't help. Then she notice Albel was staring at her body. "PIG!"

She screams, covering herself. (Want is he going to do to me? What I'm I going to do!")

"You have" He said " A beatuiful body." "Pervert!" Holding the lap at him. "Back, back I say.

I have the lap and know how to use it!" Albel back off, the lap she was holding he hated it.

It was powerful even Vox was scare of that thing but they needed it for light.

"I, um. Put that thing away fool" He walks away. She was a scary women, he smile a sexy scary women. He could see that she place it away in the purse he gave her. That curses thing.

"Come on fool, you don't want to be in this room forever." She looks at him like he lost it but follow him anyway.

It was strange the next few days Albel didn't torture her. He didn't nothing to get information form her in fact he wouldn't let anyone hurt her. He even was kind enough to give her food and a place to sleep. It was a strange behavior for him, he would protest her form everyone even Vox who keep trying to kill her. She didn't feel like a prisoner at all in fact she kind of like him but wondered it that was the plan. Forget it, she well not betray her kingdom. Still she wonders if he even cares at all, he wasn't one to understand.

One day at the Kirlsa training center. They were walking together. "Maggot."

"What." He turns to look at her. "What are these symbols on your body."

"These are symbols to help boost are symbology. We Crimsons Blades have them." "Really."

He looks at her body again. "They make you look extra sexy."

"Pig, Symbology takes years and years to learn. You can master it just like that. For example FIRE BOLT!" A fried chicken fell form the air. "Impassivte." "There isn't any way you can learn it." Placing her hands on her hips. "We'll see worm, FIRE BOLT!" Instead of two flames, Albel cast seven. An airplane crash down. Fayt "Hot! Hot! HOT!" It crash is leaving a huge explosive.

No Fayt was hurt during this move…

"Impossible!" Nel said in surprise. "Not even Adray can do seven it's impossible. It takes years and years to learn and you master it in a second!" "HA! That's the way I am Nel."

Albel Nox has master symbology in a matter of seconds. What else can he do?

He turns again. "FIRE BOLT! FIRE BOLT! FIRE BOLT!" Masses of destructions were everywhere. "Oh my God…" Nel said. "That felt good anything else?" The old man Adray.

"You still have lots to learn child!" "Oh no." Nel cried. "Run! He's too strong."

"Why thank you Nel." "Shut up…" "FIR…" He was cut off. "FIRE BOLT!" The seven flames headed toward Adray. He was no more. "Albel look want you done, he was going to rescue me." "So." "He was a citizen of Aquaria! Are comrade! And dead, because of you!"

Albel smile. "One less Aquaria scum to worry about." "URRGH!" More men show up.

"Any more spells." "Ice needles." Albel turns to his new victims. "ICE NEEDLES!" He roared, throwing the spell at them. The men froze along with the Killer Troops Flowers of Doom.

"Hand of Doom!" He use's to crush them to a million pieces. "Take that you Aquaria scum and worthless flowers!" Feeling more powerful, not even Vox and handle the Killer Flowers Troops of Doom. They were too powerful but this was the first time Albel fought them and he won of course.

"Bloody murderer." Nel said, Albel laughed his evil laughter. "No one can stand up to me now." "Not yet!" Said a queer voice. It was a gay man in a pretty outfit. "You can't beat me! I'll show you how it's really done. Then I'll have my way with you." Nel felt a sting of anger, she wasn't going to let Albel be taken form her. Albel was feeling pretty sick himself.

A shine of light. "LIGHTING!" Albel had his guard up. "Don't worry, he always take super long to cast. Very powerful but very long." He said noting but looked up.

There was a rainbow, doves and a stupid song playing. He was still charging. There was light shining through the sky, it was very dumb. "So tell me worm want was it." She signed

"Lighting blast." "Thanks, LIGHTING BLAST!" A huge dark storm covers over him then huge crashes of thunder came down. "GYAAA!" He was dead like the rest. "Happy? You kill some of my people." "Yes! Nothing like it HAhahaa! Thanks to you I'm stronger then I ever was before!" She sighed again. "Lord Albel!" "You're still alive?" Both Nel and Albel said, they notice it and turn away. "There at the mining field are enemy!" "What! These MAGGETS WILL PAY!"

Cliff was burn and sank in a huge ice bulk. Farleen and Tynove were beaten and Farleen and a ice needle on her back. Soldiers were defeated and pretty much dead. The whole area was mess up but Fayt was still fighting. "Side kick!" With that Albel fell. "You're stronger now but still no match for me. Now let's run off together." "Forget it; I have someone else I love."

Nel somehow came into the pictures was she any way...?

"What!" Were supposes to be together." "She the only one I belong with." He grasps Nel and kisses her. Fayt "NOOOOOOOO!"

You know he lost, because Nel belong to Albel. That the end I think.


End file.
